Dragon Age: Heroes
by Raven Sadon
Summary: Todo Thedas está cambiando. Los guardas grises volvieron a las sombras luego finalizada la Quinta ruina. Los Círculos se disolvieron, con cientos de magos dispersos y en busca de protección. La tensión entre los magos y templarios aumenta exponencialmente después de los desafortunados eventos en Kirkwall. Y ahora la Divina Justinia V ha muerto.


Moysel Trevelyan ignoraba completamente a todos los magos pertenecientes a su círculo. Estaba aburrida, y para acabar, cerca de los templarios. Cabe destacar que no siempre se llevó bien con ellos por el abuso de poder que tenían sobre los magos, pero sabía que habían algunos que no tenían la intención de hacerles daño y cumplir como era su deber.

Observó con curiosidad como varios templarios miraban a todos los magos presentes con recelo. —«No me sorprende porqué los magos se están revelando»—, pensó ella, burlonamente.

Caminó por los pasillos del templo, buscando con qué matar el tiempo hasta escuchar gritos de una mujer proveniente de una de las puertas del lugar. Se acercó dispuesta a abrirla, y en cuanto lo hacía fue interrumpida por Varric, alejándola de los pocos recuerdos que poseía de aquel suceso.

—Regresa del Velo o donde sea que estés —dijo en burla aquel simpático enano.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, parpadeando varias veces de nervios.

—Quiero pensar que estabas imaginando una de las batallas de Hawke mientras te la contaba —mencionó él cruzándose de brazos con una ceja en lo alto de su frente.

—«¿Otra vez he soñado despierta?»—, se preguntó a sí misma, recogiendo un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

—Tal vez cerrar esa brecha no te resultó tan bien —mencionó Varric —. Tampoco enfrentarte al demonio que escupió esa cosa en el cielo —añadió, recordando a la bestia que los atacó y trató de evitar que interactuaran con la brecha.

—No es eso... Disculpa, aún hay cosas que aún trato de recordar —respondió, plantando los pies en la tierra y sentirse algo apenada por no haber escuchado en toda su totalidad lo que Varric estaba hablándole.

—Entonces deberías descansar y alejarte del increíble enano con el que estás hablando —replicó sonriendo de forma engreída.

—Claro... ¿Y dejar que te que quedes con toda la diversión? —repuso Moysel mirando de forma retadora a su amigo —. ¡Ni hablar!

Cassandra entró a la posada en busca de la inquisidora.

—Te guardaré algo —dijo Varric, guiñando un ojo momentos antes de retirarse de la mesa en la que se encontraban al ver a la buscadora con una cara de poco amigos —. Buscadora —la saludó en cuanto sus caminos se cruzaron.

—Varric —correspondió Cassandra sin formular aunque sea una sonrisa fingida, pues le era difícil tratar con alguien tan irritante como él —. Surgió algo de gran importancia.

Moysel detrás de aquel rostro que trataba de ser firme, miró la preocupación que definía a Cassandra como un buena persona. Se levantó, y sin duda alguna se dirigieron a la mesa de guerra para enterarse de aquel asunto importante. Leliana, Cullen y Josephine aguardaban evaluando los recursos y debatiendo entre sí el mejor plan para a cabo la solución para el problema que se les había puesto enfrente.

—Es bueno que lleguen justo en este momento —anunció Leliana mirando a la Heraldo, lista para mostrarle su solución —. Cullen y yo estábamos debatiendo sobre enviar a mis hombre o a los suyos en...

—Esperen un momento —la interrumpió, colocándose de brazos cruzados frente a ellos tres —. Primero me gustaría saber con detalle lo que pasa.

Cullen dió un paso adelante, aclarando su garganta para comentarle lo que había sucedido.

—Hay ciertos bandidos causando molestias a nuestros soldados instalados en la Costa de la tormenta.

—Una de las opciones es mandar a mis hombres para realizar una búsqueda rápida para dar con los bandidos, y claro dejar que tú sigas con el resto —mencionó Leliana con aquella voz que aparentaba siempre estar tranquila.

—Y la mía es mandar más tropas por esos lares. Si esos bandidos ya han atacado a nuestra gente, lo harán otra vez. Sólo es para aseguramos hasta que dejen de ser un problema —añadió Cullen, tan aplicado como siempre.

—Ustedes siempre piensan en todo —comentó Moysel sorprendida con amabas cejas en lo alto.

—¿Decisión difícil? —inquirió Josephine sin despegarse de la tabla donde llevaba toda su contaduría, preparada para no dejar escapar ningún detalle.

—No, sólo que son muy buenas opciones —respondió en voz baja analizando cada respuesta hasta que se inclinó por la mejor de todas —. Cullen, envialos. Nosotros haremos el resto.

Él asintió mirando a ambas consejeras a su lado. Moysel salió del lugar con Cassandra a su lado, de camino a reunir el resto de su equipo para hacer un largo viaje hasta su objetivo. Cassandra y Moysel se dividieron; la maga para buscar a Blackwall, y su compañera a Varric, a pesar de que no le agradara mucho.

—Hola, Blackwall ¿aún tallando madera? —inquirió Moysel en cuando llegó a los establos.

—Es entretenido —respondió él, girándose a la maga que estaba presente —. ¿Saldremos?

Moysel asintió sonriente, y dio la vuelta para retirarse de ahí.

—Por cierto, me gustó la estatuilla —fue lo último que se escuchó de ella, logrando sacar una leve sonrisa al misterioso hombre.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos estuvieran listos y partieran a su misión, el cuál les tomó una marcha dos días para llegar. Dos días en el que Cassandra soportaría a Varric y su compañera Bianca. Dos días que fueron para Moysel una agradable compañía con Blackwall.

La exploradora Harkin los informó de la situación y la posible ubicación de aquel grupo problemático en la Costa de la tormenta. Cuando la inquisidora y sus seguidores terminaron de reponer sus suministros, marcharon fuera del campamento en busca de una pronta solución para sus soldados.

—Esos mercenarios no deben estar lejos —Cassandra estaba más concentrada en acabar de una buena vez a la persona que ocasionó el desastre en el Cónclave, que poner más del mínimo esfuerzo para los problemas actuales.

Por más que la buscadora quisiera vengar la muerte de la Divina, aquella posibilidad se veía cada vez más lejana por el simple hecho de no saber de quién se trataba, qué quería lograr, y qué cosas podría estar planeando contra la Inquisición.

—Debemos tener cuidado. Por aquí suelen haber avistamientos de engendros tenebrosos —mencionó Blackwall mirando atentamente cada horizonte.

La inquisidora llevó su atención al guarda gris que caminaba a su lado. Había leído sobre esos seres y las ruinas que amenazaron en más de una ocasión a todo Thedas cuando vivió encerrada en una torre la mayor parte de su vida, pero sus vagos conocimientos no eran nada a comparación de las experiencias de un verdadero Guarda gris.

—¿Engendros tenebrosos? ¿No se suponía que desaparecieron después de la Quinta ruina? —inquirió, curiosa.

—Lo haces ver como si se tratara de magia —soltó Blackwall con una risilla burlona —. Después de que el archidemonio muere, los engendros tenebrosos se dispersan y huyen a los caminos de las profundidades en la búsqueda de otro dragón corrupto. Aún así es algo inusual ver que esas criaturas deambulen en la superficie.

—No te preocupes, Bianca y yo nos encargaremos de ellos —repuso Varric señalando a su especial ballesta.

—Cuento con ello —afirmó la Heraldo, sonriendo a su amigo.

Moysel había tenido suerte de conocer a Varric poco antes del desafortunado evento que la dejaría marcada por el Velo. La maga daría su vida por él si fuese necesario, y sabía que Varric haría lo mismo si llegase la ocasión.

Los viajeros llegaron al pequeño campamento montado en las cercanías del Mar del despertar, donde todos sus informes indicaban los problemas que esos bandidos causaban a los soldados de la inquisición. Pronto se dirigieron al noroeste, siguiendo las pistas de la exploradora, no tardaron en encontrar más pruebas de la presencia de los infames mercenarios y además, algunos de los soldados de la inquisición muertos. El final de aquellos valerosos soldados fue un peso para Cassandra porque, si le fuera posible, lo hubiera evitado de alguna manera.

Moysel siguió inspeccionando hasta encontrarse un par de materiales, y al lado una nota con instrucciones para forma una especie de amuleto. Lo más probable era que alguno de los soldados de la inquisición lo había dejado atrás, con la certeza de que alguien lo encontraría. Prosiguió su pequeña búsqueda de materiales hasta los que fueran suficiente y crear el amuleto "Blason de piedad", con el fin de poder enfrentarse con el líder de todos los problemas ahí mismo.

El enano junto al guarda se había movilizando a los alrededores para buscar más pistas sobre el paradero de los mercenarios

—¿Saben dónde están? —preguntó la maga, colocando el amuleto sobre su cuello.

El Ballestero asintió.

—Deberíamos buscar por allá — apuntó colina abajo, y esperó a que su amiga tomara la delantera.

Moysel y su grupo avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta encontrarse con el Campamento de Hessarian. En la entrada de la pequeña fortaleza, estaban dos bandidos resguardando la gran puerta. A punto de derramarse más sangre, uno de ellos notó el collar que la inquisidora poseía, inmediatamente avisando a su compañero para guardar las armas.

Los cuatro avanzaron en cuanto aquellos dos guardias dejaron de ser un obstáculo con Blackwall y Cassandra vigilando, listos para mostrar sus armas cuando fuese necesario. Para cuando estuvieron adentro, ninguno de los mercenarios presentes atacó. Todos ellos ya sabían a qué venían.

Un hombre de barba larga y blanca, se mostró apenas se anunció la llegada de sus invitados, caminando a ellos con suma confianza y ambas cejas juntas. Se detuvo frente a la maga con el Blasón de piedad colgando de su cuello, gruñendo con su presencia.

—¿Así que desafías a los Filos de Hessarian? —cuestionó, tornando su voz a una amenazante.

Moysel dio dos pasos al frente, tratando de no verse amenazada por el hombre. Cassandra, al igual que sus compañeros, se preocuparon por tan osada acción.

—Has matado soldados de la Inquisición. No podemos tolerar esto —replicó, manteniendo su mismo y tranquilo tono de voz.

—¿Quieres justicia? Tómala —aquel hombre desenvainó su espada tratando de hacer un corte a su contrincante en el transcurso.

La fría hoja de la buscadora se interpuso entre el líder de los mercenarios y la inquisidora en un fuerte choque de metales. Cassandra gruñía al poner todo su esfuerzo en no ceder a la fuerza de su contricante, con más de una gota de sudor surcando por su frente. Su rival empujaba con muchísima más fuerza y oportunidad en contra de ella, hasta que pronto recibió un brusco golpe con escudo de parte de Blackwall, derribándolo de manera instantánea.

El barbudo hombre en su mismo lugar realizó un silbido agudo, llamando a tres sabuesos para que lo auxiliaran.

Cassandra eliminó al primero que se abalanzó sobre ella insertando su espada en el estómago del can, cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con su escudo para evitar la mortífera mordedura del canino. El sabueso pereció sobre su hoja, segundos después siendo lanzando al suelo.

De no haber sido por el segundo mabari que se abalanzó con furia sobre Blackwall, el guarda gris ya habría ejecutado al mercenario. El sabueso ladraba con deseos de arrebatarle alguna extremidad al hombre que atacaba, para su poca suerte recibió una certera flecha en el ojo que logró matarlo al instante.

La pelea continuó por más tiempo de lo esperado, pues la intervención de esos sabuesos que poseían una armadura que les proporcionaba protección los había mantenido más ocupados. Aún así, acabar con el último de ellos no fue un impedimento para Varric y su ballesta, fácil eliminó al mabari de un tiro certero entre ojo y ojo de la bestia para que los demás se enfocaran en el líder de los Hessarian.

Moysel atacó en partes vulnerables de su enemigo con ardientes llamas, y congeló sus manos para evitarle usar más su arma. En poco tiempo y con varias estocadas de parte de sus compañeros, su rival fue debilitándose. Sin refuerzos y escasa energía para continuar con la lucha, el líder cayó. El suelo se manchó de la sangre que brotaba de su boca luego de haber muerto a manos del grupo que lo había desafiado.

—Está hecho —declaró la maga, y colgó su bastón en su espalda.

Varric miró a su alrededor, los mercenarios del campamento habían observado la caída de su líder.

—Suponiendo que no nos apuñalen mientras salgamos —repuso, con todos sus compañeros haciendo lo mismo que él.

Uno de los mercenarios de acercó a ellos y se dirigió en palabras hacia la inquisidora.

—Ilustrísima, estamos a su servicio —anunció, no pareciendo que les dañara en lo absoluto la pérdida de su líder —. Si quieren tener ojos en la costa, aquí estaremos —poco después de eso, ordenó a un grupo de personas sacar el inerte y sangrante cuerpo del hombre y los sabuesos sacrificados.

La inquisidora había ganado la contienda justamente, y por ello los Filos de Hessarian ahora tomarían sus órdenes y las cumplirían les gustase o no, así como lo hicieron por mucho tiempo con su anterior líder.

La maga asintió, extrañada. Posterior a eso avanzó con sus amigos a la salida, ninguno de los mercenarios presentes se había opuesto a los recientes sucesos. Era simplemente como si no les importara lo necesario.

—Creo que es mejor volver —mencionó, viendo la puesta del sol en la distancia.

Su grupo asintió. Era mejor volver al campamento antes de que se oscureciera. Uno nunca sabía qué se podrían por las oscuras noches.

En el camino de regreso notaron que todo había cambiado de un momento para otro. La sangre rojiza y aún cálida reposaba sobre el césped verdoso, y así continúo hasta que se encontraron con los temidos Engendros tenebrosos siendo masacrados por un solo guerrero armado con solo su espada y escudo. Sobre el peto del desconocido soldado se encontraba presenta la insignia dorada de los guardas grises, aún brillando con grandeza pese a la sangre que la cubría.

Ninguno de los cuatro reconoció a la persona que peleaba por su propia cuenta contra aquellas criaturas llenas de corrupción por la misma razón de que usaba un casco que cubría por completo su rostro. Sólo les quedó por ayudar al guarda a deshacerse de sus enemigos por una buena vez.

Uno tras otro hicieron retroceder a esas bestias, otorgando una victoria al guarda que defendió su posición sin importar qué.

La inquisidora se acercó al caballero, impresionada de que finalmente encontraran a otro guarda gris. Ella y Blackwall habían tratado de dar con más guardas por todo Ferelden, pero nunca encontraban realmente a uno.

El guarda sólo la miró un segundo y la empujó para quitarla del camino de una de las flechas de los engendros tenebrosos que, en vez de dar con la Heraldo, llegó a impactar en el hombro del guarda. La flecha llegó con tal velocidad había hecho que el guarda cayera por el impulso que llevaba, y además, quedara inconsciente por la corrupción que antes envenenaría a Moysel.


End file.
